


【授权翻译】The Agent and the Escort

by ziwing



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escort!Spencer, First Time, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziwing/pseuds/ziwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron知道他们都在扮演着一个角色，他演无聊至极的百万富翁，而Pen则演被他所吸引的男伴游。那么，当Pen微笑地看着他时，为什么他的心脏不禁加速？为什么他觉得Pen低语的爱慕透露着真心？</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Agent and the Escort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Agent and the Escort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711919) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 



> Thanks so much for DarkJediQueen giving me an opportunity to translate this excellent work!  
> Different kinds of translation techniques and strategies are used.
> 
> 感谢DarkJediQueen授权，翻译中采用了增译、补译和删减的翻译技巧与策略，个别之处与原文语序有出入。

Aaron收紧了握在他“约会对象”胳膊上的手，艰难的尝试着压制一拳击向这个和他们搭讪的男人的冲动。Pen转过头看着他，古灵精怪的小小皱了皱眉，倾身贴近，轻轻地抽出被Aaron抓着的手，他将手环绕在了Aaron的腰上。另外一个男人识趣地移步离开。

“亲爱的，占有欲不要那么强，你知道我的眼里只有你，”Pen在他耳边低声诉声说，俯身吻了吻他的脸颊。Aaron的心跳开始加速，他知道他彻底地失态了。他已经在拉斯维加斯卧底一个星期，一个连环凶杀案，多名死者都与现在怀抱着他的这个男人有关。但Pen的嫌疑却被洗清了，又一起凶案发生时他不在现场，他在和他约会，他们在一起看表演。尽管如此，仍有一些关于这个年轻男人的情况Aaron无从得知，所以Aaron还是没有暴露出他BAU的身份。Pen Williams是他的全名，身上有一些卖淫指控的历史，但这些却都已是好几年前的记录。

Aaron知道Pen的真实面貌是个什么样的人，但他仍然无法控制自己地在过去的一周里爱上了他。这是他们的第四次'约会'，Aaron尽他所能地把持住自己。他从眼角看到Morgan，那个黑人探员并没有看着他们这边。Morgan观察着周围的人，查看他们的UnSub是否紧随其后跟踪他们到这里。由于Jack的一些事，Aaron到达案发现场时已经有些迟了，他是唯一一个未被当地媒体看到的探员。所以，当一个星期过去以后，调查还是没有任何进展时，Aaron提出了和Pen进行"约会"的卧底调查的建议，看能否弄清楚他是否就是UnSub。

到目前为止，他们的'约会'也仅限于此，只是约会，但Aaron想要更多。他知道，Pen只是在扮演一个爱慕他的角色而已，一个比自己年轻又长相俊美的男子的眼中只有自己的感觉实在太容易令人沉醉，他想要Pen在他身下，他想一次又一次进入美丽的男伴游身体里面，使他失控，让他只能回应他的火热。

“为什么不去别的地方开我们自己的小party，Aaron？”Pen又一次伏在他的耳边轻声说着，声音仿佛带着喘息。然后，他迅速隐秘地用下身擦了擦Aaron的腹股沟，Aaron能感觉到自己的勃起和Pen的相遇。 “我在隔壁酒店预订了一个房间。只有你和我......和一个大床，我可以为你伸展你喜欢的pose，让你心满意足，因为Aaron你看起来像快饥渴而死了。”

Aaron头脑空白了几秒钟，只能木然地点了点头。Pen微笑地看着他，将他拉近一吻。Aaron突然有些庆幸他选择了不戴对讲和耳麦，他不想要队里任何人听见Pen对他说的情话。

 

“我要去跟Marlene告别，告诉她她的艺术展真的很出色，十分钟后门口见。”Pen的手仿佛随意的抚过Aaron的坚硬，然后他消失在了Aaron的视野里。Aaron靠在墙上花费好几秒钟来平息，恢复自我的意识控制，然后他走向Morgan，从他的侍应盘上取过一杯香槟，有些仓惶地一口气喝完了它。

"You okay?"Morgan上下仔细打量他问道。

“Pen正在与艺术家告别，然后我们会去他在隔壁酒店的房间。让JJ远距离跟踪，并确保她告诉你房间号是多少。其他人保持密切关注，看谁对我们缺席过分注意。我有一种感觉UnSub就在这里。”

“你带了应急铃？”Morgan询问道，眼睛追踪着那些聚集在画展周围旁和交谈着的人群。Aaron点了点头，拿起另一个杯子轻啜一口，接着举了下杯子示意感谢，然后缓步走向了大门。

几分钟后，Pen回来了，看了看依然半满的香槟笑了笑。年轻人从他的指间拿过杯子，锁定着男人的双眼，一饮而尽。一名工作人员托着空盘走过他们身旁，Pen轻松一放，搭上Aaron伸出的手臂。Aaron打开门，微笑着挥手示意年轻人先行。

“所以，你订了酒店房间？我以为那是我应该做的事？”

“实际上那是我住的地方，我按心情换着酒店居住，因为我跟几个酒店老板的关系都很不错。”他的话无意间给Aaron透露出了一个信息，他可能是酒店的高级会员，这也解释了为什么他们找不到他名字下的注册地址。酒店房间很可能是以老板的名字预订或者是用某些编造的假名。他必须尽快发信息告诉Garcia。

当他们一进来，一名迎宾就微笑着上前迎接他们，男伴游羞涩地一笑作为回应，Aaron也礼貌地笑了笑。如果Aaron是其他任何的人，他可能就不会发现，但Aaron注意到当他一转身时，那名迎宾就在他的身后紧紧地盯着他。是Pen的朋友或者是嫉妒的UnSub？走进大堂，发现扮成礼宾的JJ，他对着她点了点头，JJ也轻轻地点了点头，她的手上明目地拿着手机，示意她已经让Garcia调查那个迎宾。

当电梯门打开时，Aaron暗暗庆幸了里面没有其他人。Pen抽出他的手，靠上离开控制板的另一角落。Aaron不知道是哪一层，而Pen只是微笑着，电梯门缓缓的关闭，当信号灯咚地一声电梯门完全关闭时，他的身体从电梯墙边冲了过来，在Aaron身后按下按钮并在同一时间里将整个前身磨蹭着Aaron的身体。电梯开始移动，Pen的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇。Aaron知道他应该怎么做。真正的应该做的工作，但该死的，他真的渴望这个。他拒绝这种事情太长时间，与Beth短暂的尝试约会不欢而散后，他没有心情再投入一段新的感情。

如果他是在其他情况下遇到Pen，他很有可能会在下一秒就将他扑倒，但实际上他们却只有这一个夜晚，虽然如果他们仍然没有任何线索，可能还会扯出几次“约会”。

“过来，Aaron。”Pen嘟囔着他的名字，声音酥松得让Aaron的膝盖发软。他发誓他绝对不会再演这种百万富翁的无聊卧底角色了，被Pen的身体蹭着时脸色保持不变是一件太难的事情。现在，他大脑几乎不能正常运作，只想乞求Pen吸吮他的阴茎，Oh God,就在电梯里，Pen嘴边恶魔般的笑更无疑是火上加油。 “想要的快疯了，是吗？那么孤独。别担心，你不会寂寞了。”

叮，电梯门开的声音一响，Pen就已经把他甩开了。有人走进电梯，Pen没再靠近，从另一边用眼神继续挑逗着Aaron。Aaron的视线无法移动，手凭着感觉盲目地按下一名女士报出的楼层，电梯继续上升。当这个女人在他们之前步出电梯时，Aaron有点惊讶，他没有注意Pen到底按了哪层，然后在回头的一瞬间惊呆了。Pen的嘴角浮现出得意的笑容。

“这家酒店的老板是我‘非常’要好的朋友。”然后他沉默了，什么也没有再说，直到电梯在运行几层之后，到达了顶层，电梯门缓缓拉开，这一层是总统套房区。他知道那些房间的价格有多么的骇人听闻，他也知道Pen的伴游费有多高，但他真的能够负担得起这个地方？这个年轻人很奇怪，但Aaron还没有抓到他到底扯了什么弥天大谎。

Pen步出电梯，走向了走廊深处尽头的一个红色的门，他用掌纹扫描然后进入房间。Aaron发现路过房间都是掌纹扫描仪门禁。最高端的掌纹扫描仪，Aaron脑中已经确定即使是FBI也不是那么容易取得进入权限。门在他身后轻声锁上，Aaron扫视房间里的情况，看起来像是他在这里长住，书随处散落，厨房却十分干净，除了有一个非常昂贵的咖啡机以及一个咖啡杯架。这不是Pen通常带他的客户来的地方，这里有太多属于他的私人物品。那么，为什么Aaron却得到了这份特殊的待遇?

“A very nice place.”

“谢谢。但在我们开始前......”Pen递给他一张折叠的纸张，然后移动墙上的一幅画框，露出画后的掌纹扫描的枪支保险柜。 “我希望你把两支枪放在这里，但如果你不喜欢，我们可以讨论一下其他方法。把你的掌纹信息添加到扫描仪，这样你随时可以拿回你的枪。纸上是操作说明。”

Aaron只是眼神直直的注视着他，他在背后藏了枪，他不奇怪Pen会发现，但在他脚踝上的那把枪？该死的，他是如何发现的？Aaron走过去，打开了那张说明，操作很简单，以及扫描仪不能运作的紧急情况下，下面还有个安全键。Pen在客厅另一端调酒，Aaron希望他不用喝很多的酒。迄今为止，他两个人之间仅仅只是小饮了几杯香槟而已，几个小时的时间酒精效用早已分散在他们血液里。Aaron看着他把看起来像红石榴和姜艾一样的液体倒入一个玻璃杯里。他为他们调制了两杯，然后转身看向Aaron。

“我喜欢保持一个冷静的头脑，希望你不介意今天晚上享用一下小女生的调酒。”

Aaron完成手印输入，测试了两次，才转身看着Pen。男伴游不知何时已经近距离的靠在他的身边，Aaron试图显得不那么震惊，但脸上的表情却出卖了他。

“你放格洛克时要小心我的左轮噢。”Pen伸手将他的酒放在旁边的茶几上，然后将身体陷入了一张可爱的小沙发里，眼神热切地注视着Aaron。Aaron转身打开保险柜，发现里面确实静静地躺着一把左轮手枪，它在上层架上，下层是空的。枪上没有序列号，说明这把枪是一把非法的没有登记的手枪的。Aaron打开背后那把枪的保险，然后弯下腰取出第二把。身后的轻吟告诉他，Pen仍然注视着他。他继续弯着腰，把枪套也取了下来，让Pen关注他的屁股。他的主枪套可以等到他脱掉西装时再取。

"喜欢你眼前看到的吗?" 

"不知道，我还没看到你的‘武器’呢." 

Aaron回头望过去，男子的眼睛确实是在他的手上，而不是他的屁股。 "Gun kink?"【译者：kink总不知怎样译才贴切】

“看起来是的，当它不在一个警察身上时。”Pen毫不害羞地分开自己的双腿，让Aaron可以看到他不加掩饰的硬起。 “虽然你说你十分重视安全性，但为什么一个百万富翁需要随身携带两把枪和一把刀呢？”

Aaron微微眯起眼睛目光诧异地盯着男伴游。他的刀绑在另一边的脚踝上，Pen的腿从来没靠近过，他根本不可能知道的。

“我曾经接受过读取肢体语言的训练，Aaron。否则，我就不值得你支付的钱了，如果你感觉更好的话你可以戴着它，但是当你过来吻我时，除了你要对我使用的那一把之外，你最好解除掉其他所有的武器”。

“Who said I'm going to fuck you？”Aaron一边脱下他的刀一边开口问到，并把刀与他的副枪一起放在保险柜里，然后关上门，把画移回原处。Pen一口饮完杯中的酒后把空杯放回了茶几，他的双手在自己火热的大腿内侧游走。

“你不需要我动，你需要的是有人能够被你操，在你的下面分崩离析，让你深深沉迷。而我也喜欢这样，当对手是一个足够强壮的男人时，那么我们为什么不直接切入正题呢？”Pen呻吟着，他的一只手放在他的裤子隆起处揉着，享受地闭上眼。Aaron拿起他的酒一口灌下。正是他想的，石榴汁和姜酒。他的手机设置为如果长时间按住音量按钮，就会给组员拨电话，他要确保他的电话一直在手边。他们已经排除了Pen是UnSub，但这并不意味着Pen不是Unsub的同伙。他需要保证安全，但如果他之前拒绝把枪拿出来，恐怕会让男伴游心里警惕起来。

“脱掉你的衣服”Aaron的语气中带着命令，并一把扯开自己的领带。Pen得意地一笑，站了起来，快速而挑逗地脱下他的衣服。年轻人的赤身裸体让Aaron下身一抽。面前的身体太容易让人迷失，Pen看上去就像穿着西装时一样自在，纤瘦而美丽。紧实的线条不显得肌肉发达，更加衬托出年轻身体的美好。当Pen开始迈出步伐时，Aaron心底涌上一种感觉，他才是猎物。嘴唇陷入了一个吻，Pen开始剥掉他身上的衣服。Pen的嘴唇充满了邪恶的味道，让他感觉快要控制不住自己心底的欲望，他想要更多。年轻男人是对的，他希望Pen躺在他的身下，被他的阴茎狠狠刺穿。

“卧室”，Pen的声音缠绕在他耳边，解开Aaron的裤子让它滑落在地上。没有听到电话砸在地上轰的声响，他震惊地看到手机居然在男孩手中。 “如果你想回它......那么得先抓到我。”

Pen跃身一跳，朝客厅三个门中的一个跑去。他下身的支起似乎并不影响他的alpha信心，以模特或性工作者自在的身姿诱惑着。Aaron脱掉身上多余的衣服，紧随其后。当他走进房间，他发现Pen美好的身体融合在皇家蓝色的床单里，他的手机被放在床头边的桌上。他的手指微微地一勾，Aaron脚步有些控制不住地朝着床上的年轻人走来。

“Oh，你身材健美得就像希腊油画中的人物不是吗？”Pen斜眼上下扫射着Aaron的身体，Foyet留下的疤痕已经褪色但还是明显看的出来，但Pen却仿佛并没有看到。 “结实的肌肉和满满的男子气概，看来你可以让我享受一下好久没有的刺激。”

Aaron因他的话而发出低吼。他知道Pen善于阅人，更该死的是，他紧紧抓住了他的要害，而这更让Aaron阴茎充血速度如此之快以至于感到头晕目眩。Pen绝对可以成为一名优秀的行为分析员。他似乎拥有高于性工作者的头脑，但Aaron知道，提起这个话题会毁了这夜的气氛。希望，这晚过后，他的脑子不用再想这男孩，但他不知道他的心会不会。

“你想要什么，Aaron？”Pen的手指上下撸动着自己坚硬的阴茎，顶端不断渗出的前液把下面鼓涨的阴囊都染湿了。 “快速？粗暴？放慢？温柔？或是介乎之间？”

另一边的床头放着一瓶子润滑油以及几个避孕套。Aaron绕床拿起润滑油，扔在Pen胸口。Pen心领神会，倒出润滑油，张开腿，提高屁股，把食指塞进那个羞耻的地方，一根……两根……逐渐加到第三根手指。。Aaron抓起一个安全套，并坐回床尾观看手指进出，粗大的阴茎高高翘着。他拿起枕头垫在Pen臀部下方，然后用他自己的两个手指的滑入那个湿热的、欲求的洞。

粗糙的手指不断摩擦着肠道，这种愉悦的刺激让Pen轻声低吟，不自觉地开始扭动着臀部，往Aaron手指的方向靠过去。“啊！！”突然间Pen的音调上升了，过电般的快感让他浑身一哆嗦。

Aaron顿了下，接着又按上了Pen的前列腺，手指时不时的还会成剪刀状张开，又加入了一根手指。

"Aaron, 你必须进来，马上."

"Okay." Aaron用他手上沾上的润滑油顺利套入避孕套，并一击即中地刺入那点。

"Fuck!" Pen弓起绷紧，他的阴茎打在下腹。他伸出手向下抓着根部。Aaron为他几乎一下把男伴游操射而自豪，以他掌控的速度不停抽插，Aaron低头亲吻他说出那无意义的渴求的单词的嘴唇，似乎要把男孩的身子折成两半。他在床上抹干净手上的润滑油，抽出枕头，把男孩摆弄成更方便他动作的姿势。

"You feel so good, Aaron. Fuck. Please. I need..."

Aaron舔弄着他能碰到的脖子上的肌肤，再移向耳朵“我允许你才能射，Pen,现在你只能忍着，说你会为我忍着。”Pen双腿缠着他的腰，向后一仰绞紧了后穴。Aaron一只手在他后脑勺一托，再次深吻。Pen喘着粗气，胸肌随着喘气上下起伏，吐出的呻吟好像他嘴里面含着蜜糖一样。他的手指深深陷入了床单里，几乎感觉不到被快感刺激到发麻的脚趾。Aaron喜欢这样的Pen，软绵绵的，没有力气的，热切迎合自己的Pen，他要Pen更加软绵绵，没有力气到只能任由摆置。Pen是如此敏感而剧烈颤抖，但Aaron觉得他还能再继续，Pen迎合那带给他疯狂快感的阴茎。Aaron放任地迷失，想象这是他和Pen回到他DC的公寓，明早醒来Aaron将会为他俩做煎饼当早餐。他知道，他已经爱上了，而这是不应该的。但如果他没有把这个迷人的男人至少操过去一次，他将来可不能原谅自己。

Pen感受着后穴被撑满的强烈的饱胀感，感觉到Aaron抽插的速度逐渐加快，嘴里吐出不着调的哀求呻吟，或被Aaron用力地吸吮着舌头。Aaron感觉到自己快到了，他想把Pen也操射出来。他再次调整角度，只狠狠插了三次，Pen的阴茎没被碰过就叫着"AARON!" 射了出来，白浊沾满胸部，这期间Aaron还猛地抽插了几次才释放，惹得Pen哭喊连连，好一会儿才彻底射完。

他漂亮的深棕色眼睛失神地睁大着，但Aaron知道其实他大脑已经一片空白。Aaron仍深深插入Pen的身体里不动，Pen把他拉低一吻，融化了他整个人，Pen平息了一会说“我没说错，这绝对是武器。”

Aaron笑了，缓缓退出，脱下避孕套打了个结，想扔进垃圾桶，但床周围没有。

“洗手间，”Pen说，试图从床上坐起来。Aaron看得出来，他的肌肉都还在轻轻抽搐。最后，Pen只能稍稍躺好，拉过床盖，露出相同颜色的被单。他用脏了的床盖清理了下自己，然后滑进干净的被单，叹了口气，倒头躺下。 “如果我们抓紧时间，可以小睡一觉然后再做一遍。”

Aaron进浴室扔掉避孕套，然后清洗了双手，再用纸巾擦拭着身子。回到寝室，Aaron轻轻拉开柔软的被单躺了进去，伸手将年轻人拉入自己的怀里，身体尽可能地包裹在他周围。抱着怀着的男子，他的眼皮开始有些支撑不住，他不想放开怀中的人，但也知道醒来后必须要这样做。

XxXxXxX

Aaron不知道是怎么醒过来的，但他伸出手想抱男孩时却发现身旁只有冰冷异常的床单。他伸了伸耳朵，听到Pen在浴室里走动。这激起了他的好奇心，Aaron悄悄地下了床，小心翼翼地走到浴室门口。

“不，他不知道。”停顿了一会儿，Aaron听到在电话的另一端的人仿佛在大喊大叫些什么。 “我会分散他的注意力，不要担心。计划不变。他永远不会知道的。”

心中已定，Aaron迅速转移到起居室，用最快的速度穿上衣服。却没有方法不让他的衣服看起来皱巴巴的，但他只用说他只是在和男伴游聊天，然后他们都不知不觉地睡着了。组里甚至没有人会认为他会和他上床。这不是Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner会做的事，但他更希望自己并没有这样做。如果Pen说出他们所做的，别人会有太多方法可以毁了他的事业。

他穿好衣服，从保险柜取出他的枪和刀，迅速装备好。他举起主枪，等待Pen走出浴室，值得庆幸的是年轻男子已经穿着牛仔裤和T恤。

"FBI, 你被捕了." Aaron看着他的脸，Pen却并没有露出一丝震惊的表情，他只是平静地举起双手，然后转过身。Aaron观察着他的动作，但男伴游所做的只是放下双手，在那里等着他来铐。Aaron走到他的身后，从口袋里掏出了手铐。却突然因为想起昨晚男伴游理应已经发现了手铐却默不出声的行为而震惊。

“我不会抵抗。请不要用手铐铐住我，你可以用索带，在厨房里。”Pen说道，他声音颤抖着，他的全身都在颤抖。Aaron紧握着他的双手，推着他向前，年轻人随之移动。Aaron在厨房发现了他说的索带。一绑好，他就让他坐在沙发上，开始呼叫Morgan。

“Morgan，叫一支CSU来男伴游的房间里。谁盯着房间？”

“JJ在走廊的尽头，但仅此而已。我们还有一个unit在外面盯着，但附近赌场有醉酒斗殴，我就让他们过去了。我们将在10分钟内赶到你那儿。”

“我会短信JJ让她和我一起。”Aaron结束了电话，然后望向男伴游。他怎么会如此的愚蠢中了他的招？他给JJ发送了短信。

“你的同伙什么时候会到？”

“那不是我的‘同伙’，Agent Hotchner。”Pen弯了弯嘴角，当Aaron发现他知道自己的姓的惊讶时。 “只是一个担心我的朋友。Andi看见我昨晚跟你离开，担心我被抓住而已。”

“还有什么我不知道的？”

“我的朋友们是谁。如果你想的话，浴室里有垃圾袋，你可以从卫生间拿走避孕套，扔到下面阳台，女佣们习惯了。除非你想要因与疑犯男妓性交而被捉住。”Pen的目光不再看向他，而是转向另一边书架上的书籍。

敲门声催促Aaron按照这个年轻人说的话去做。他瞄准一扔，袋子落在下面房间的阳台上。然后他跑回去给JJ开门，在经过墙上的时钟时，他却发现现在只是凌晨一点，他们并没有Aaron所认为的睡了很长时间。 JJ穿着酒店保安的衣服，他想知道Morgan是怎么这么快安排好的。

"Hotch, 发生什么了?"

“我听见Williams先生用他的手机打电话，听起来他可能已经通知UnSub前来杀我，但他向我保证到，这只是他的朋友，因为看见他跟警察在一起而担心，我想确认他说的是否属实。”

“我从来没有说是警察。我说，我的朋友只是担心我被捉了，从在cafe见到你的第一眼我就知道你到底是谁，Agent，我会说我放弃我的律师权利。现在我知道你想审问我。但是难道我们还要要在路上表演？"Pen站了起来，让JJ带着他走出了房间。Aaron目光注视着他离开，然后像是松了一口气般地坐在沙发上，叹了声气。他希望Pen也能对他们上床这件事保密。

两个小时后，Aaron看着Pen坐在审讯室里盯着墙壁发呆。心里因为看见他没有戴上手铐而有些震惊。

“Dave，为什么他没有戴上手铐？”

Pen转身，Aaron注意到他手腕上的绷带。所以到底发生了什么？

“年轻的Williams先生对手铐有着非常糟糕的，恐怖的反应。他给了一名警官的眼睛狠狠的一拳，我在现场，我知道他是真的吓坏了，看来在他身上曾发生过与金属手铐有关的非常糟糕的创伤。这名警员也没提出控诉。他承诺，如果我们不给他戴上手铐，他会乖乖地坐在椅子上接受询问。为了帮助我们建立一个良好的关系，我帮他包扎了手腕，他双手手腕的皮肤都被擦破了。”

Aaron庆幸自己当时没有在酒店房间铐上他。他向Dave点点头，然后走进了审讯室。

“Agent Hotchner，”Pen叫道他的名字。

“你想喝点什么吗？”

“咖啡就好，四茶匙糖，我不要奶精。”Pen没有看他，他的视线落在房间门口的Dave身上。年长的探员点了点头走了出去，然后带上了门。

“你的手腕还需要什么别的吗？”

“不用，可以忍受的疼痛。Agent Rossi很好地照顾了我，他很友善，考虑到你们大家认为我至少是一个连环杀手的合作伙伴。”

“为什么你这么想？”Aaron问道。在他面前的人是是一道麻烦的难题，他们没有实质证据证明他与谋杀案有关联。

“虽然BAU也处理连环杀手之外的其他案件，但是你们主要的工作还是基于连环杀手。本地区虽然有强奸案但是没有纵火犯人，也一直没有发现连环强奸犯，也没有离奇的死亡案件，因此剩下的就只能是连环杀手了。”

“你有七个客人在过去三周内被谋杀了。我们调查了你的指纹，并没有其他的名字，所以你‘工作’使用的Pen Williams也是你的真名。”

“你确定他们只是我的客户？我没有七个同性恋客人都住在这个地区，Agent Hotchner。我目前只为两个自称是同性恋的人服务过，其余的要么是双性恋或是直男，除非当他们需要操一个男人时才暂时不是。所以，我可能知道一个女人，是这七个人的共同点。”Pen终于看向他。 “除非你的侧写指出，UnSub是男性，而不是女性。”

门开了，Dave带来了一杯用保丽龙杯装的咖啡里面放着一个搅拌捧。他在Aaron旁边的座位坐下。Pen目光灼灼地看着亚伦，等待着他点头许可，才举起双手放在面前的桌子上面，拿起杯子泯了一口。

"Thank you, Agent Rossi." 

Aaron铺开死者的图片。Pen伸手过去，一一看过再放回。

“Daphne DeMarco。与我在同一地区工作......”Pen看了看Aaron的腕表，皱起眉头。 “她今晚和一个叫Jesse的人有一个固定的约会，他是我们另一个共同客人。我觉得她喜爱的房间是在我们同一酒店的708房。”

Aaron从座位上迅速起身，然后和Dave快速走出房间，人刚出门，他已经用手机通知其他人准备行动。

XxXxXxX

成功拘捕身上带着第8名受害人的血的Daphne进局感觉那么出人意料的好极了。当Aaron进入酒店房间，Morgan正在给女妓带上，她的第八个受害人被绑在床上只受了几下刀伤，他松了一口气。把女人带进了Pen曾在的审讯室，让Morgan去审讯她。

“我把他送到了一个牢格里，Agent Hotchner，”此案的其中一名探员说道，Pen正躺在嫌疑人等候区的金属长椅上。他看上去睡得很沉。毕竟在他身边发生了那么多事，他尽可能地补充睡眠。

Aaron敲了敲栅格，Pen睁开眼睛朝他的方向看了过来。

“谢谢你的帮助，Mr. Williams，你可以走了。我们拘捕了UnSub。”Aaron挥了挥手，一个警察打开了门。 “CSU已经从你房间撤走，一切应该已经恢复原样。”

Pen微笑地看着他，从凳子上站了起来。然后撤回视线，从他身旁经过。门再次被关闭时，Aaron转身面对他时，他也正好转过身，上前伸出手做出握手的姿势。 “你是一个可敬的男人，Agent Hotchner。你可以载我一程回酒店吗？”

“我刚好要回家，Pen。”一名警察喊到，Pen笑着转头看过去。

“Stephen上次你说服我参加扑克比赛，让我几乎连衬衫都输掉了。”年轻的人转过身来，一只胳膊搭上他的肩膀一起走了出去。其他警员中的一个也跟着笑了起来。

“连衬衫也输掉......Agent Hotchner如果你回来拉斯维加斯，千万不要和Pen玩扑克牌，那小子能把你的一切都赢走，他是扑克鲨鱼。”整个警局都大笑起来。Aaron也笑了。他知道，当地人并不介意伴游。这里是拉斯维加斯。如果他们拘捕了所有的伴游，就没有时间处理谋杀和盗窃了。尽管如此，当地警察都与Pen如此友好让他感觉有些奇怪。Aaron摇了摇头，想把Pen从自己脑子里赶出去，然后走向审讯的观察室。 

一个月后  
Aaron手上拿着将替代Prentiss位置的新人的申请文件。最近新进的组员是Alex Blake，她一直在工作上适应得很好。当Prentiss离开后，他很高兴上头会允许他保持队里的额外空缺。他想起Strauss说过，候选者一年前已提交过申请，但他又自愿参与国内人口贩卖行动组的行动，所以退回了他的申请。

Doctor Spencer Reid 还是Gideon曾试图从学院拉进BAU的天才，但Andi Swann更先找到他。他记得他完美的闪闪发光的背景资料，Aaron疑惑为什么是一年前以及现在他又再次申请换岗位。现在是早上七点，他希望Doctor Reid已经在等候面试，因为在案件出勤前的时间实在太过薄余。

进入办公间，Aaron看到一个人坐在一张空荡荡的办公桌上，这将是最新成员的办公桌。他弯着腰，以惊人的速度，不停地翻动书页。他在找什么吗？他的长发盘成一个小发髻，用类似2号铅笔的东西固定。Strauss说过，他刚刚结束DTTF案后的两周假期。无论是什么样的案件，现在依然是保密状态，只有传闻称他做了近一年之久的卧底，其中涉及儿童和性交易。

"Doctor Reid?"Aaron叫道他的名字。这个男子在他的座位一震，转身看了过来。Aaron皱了皱眉头，他记得以前似乎在某个地方见过他。摇了摇头，他没继续想。他以前与Andi的团队合作过，可能是在那里见过他。男子震惊地瞪大眼睛，眼神中闪过一丝失望。他的眼镜让人分神，使让他看起来年轻得不可思议。 “我们在我的办公室进行面试。”

“当然。”Reid站了起来，一把抓起地上的邮差包和一堆书，朝他的办公室走去。Aaron让他先进。看着他在第一张椅子上放下书和包，然后在第二张椅子坐下。他靠在椅背上，交叉双腿，目光直视前方。Aaron有点震惊，面试的候选人一般很少不先观察他的办公室，然后尝试着侧写他，尤其是那些不认识他的新人。

"你上一个案子是在Andi部门里，可以谈谈吗？"Aaron翻开Reid的文件问道。

“按照Andi所说的我告诉你，最后的突袭是在今天行动。我在拉斯维加斯做了一年的卧底伴游，我们破获了一个外国未成年人被贩入美国的性交易罪案集团。”

Aaron点点头，并开始阅读关于Reid教育背景的文件。他抬起头，挥手示意Reid继续，当Reid开始笑时，他突然惊讶的愣住了。

“我现在明白为什么超人总是能逃脱了，”Reid说着，伸出手，从发髻抽出铅笔。他的发型发生的变化，给他的脸部的改变令人震惊，包括他气质的变化。他从略显紧张的学生瞬间自傲满满。该死的，他怎么会看走眼？他因赶时间面试而太分心了，但还是该死的，他怎么没有看出这个Doctor Spencer Reid就是Pen Williams。Aaron没能抑制住喘息。

“Andi和我当时害怕你知道我是谁，而惊动那些监视我的人，所以她没让你知道我们在那里。当BAU因谋杀案被急召，Andi就回来接管了行动。

那个礼宾是当地的FBI特工。我告诉他不要担心，你抓住了并发现这一点，但我也发现了大堂的Agent Jareau以及画廊的Morgan和Prentiss。当然，我知道你们在寻找什么，当你作为我的客人与我在咖啡厅见面，我几乎掉头就走，但你显然会认定我是有罪的。Andi想我分散你的注意，回到连环杀手的正确方向，而不是我身上。幸运的是，我的一个上线看到我被捕，Daphne被捕，就报告给贩卖集团的领导者，然后我被带走询问，我回答说，有人在杀害我的客人，但是真正的凶手已经被抓住了。很遗憾当时不能表明我知道你是一个FBI探员，但我一直在试图让你掉进我的碗里，不幸的是我没能功。Andi没想过掺进你的案子，所以她并没有追查最后三个受害者的身份信息，除了这三个，可能还有两个女人和一个男人。我没有对你隐瞒任何信息了。”

Reid停止了谈话，Aaron只是盯着他。他不知道他是否因为Reid不是一个真的伴游或者是因为他没有发现他也是一名探员而更加气愤。回顾过去，他应该早就发现的。Pen知道太多关于他的事情了，这些不是一个伴游能够知道的。他唯一还想不明白的就是他的刀。Morgan在他为最后一次约会装备时，硬要他备上的。他从来没有让任何人知道过，而且那是Morgan的私人用刀，他一直只是放在他的随身行李包中。该死的Reid是怎么将他玩得团团转的？

“我从Andi那里了解到你的信息，其余就是从办公室间听到的......但我能够猜到你会扮演一个贴近自己的角色，而我也是。我希望我们能在其他不同的情况下相遇，但我不会后悔那天晚上发生的事，即使我们永远都不会再这样做了。”

“再？”Aaron问，仅仅只是一个念头就让他下身一热。他从第一个晚上回到家就知道他栽在这年轻人的手上了，接下来的一个月除了他，Aaron甚至不能想着别人而高潮。

Reid挑了挑眉毛，笑了。 “得了吧，Agent Hotchner，我从你调整坐姿的动作就知道你现在硬了，那天晚上我们在一起时我可能有点演得过了火，但除此之外，我仍是我自己。我和你一样不可思议地爱上了，如果我不能拥有你，或进入BAU，那么我将会留在Andi的部门。”

“留在...这是你第二次申请进入BAU。所以你会可能因为与和我的关系，而不接受这份工作吗？”

“我与Andi团队合作学会了一件事，幸福难能可贵。我不是一个想象丰富的浪漫主义者，但我想我不会再找到像你一样的人了，我想要让自己幸福。“

“所以，为了让你进入我的部门，我们必须......”Aaron实在不喜欢这种近乎被敲诈勒索的感觉，然后年轻人有些恼怒地看着他。

“不，如果你不想和我发生关系，我也会很乐意加入，我们有四个选项。两个涉及我进组，两个涉及到我们的关系。一，我留在Andi的部门，我们不约；二，我留在Andi的部门，我们约会；三，我进BAU，我们不约；最后是我们约会，我也进组。”

Aaron只是盯着他沉思，这是一个坏主意，即使只是想想。Reid是对的，他已经越陷越深了。他一直在考虑下次他有三天的周末假期时，前往拉斯维加斯看他。他能放他在身边工作，而熟视无睹吗？他又能与他恋爱的同时，安心地放他在身边工作吗？

高跟鞋的声音拉回了Aaron的目光，Garcia冲进他的办公室，他之前都没有意识到她在外面。  
“Sir，我很抱歉，但又一具尸体在阿马里洛被发现了。我之前已经通知其他队员，飞机已经准备好。”

Aaron看向Reid。 “你准备好随身行李了吗？”

"Yes, Sir. 就在我车上."

“Garcia，这是Doctor Spencer Reid，帮他打印一份案子文件的副本，给他补充之前的调查资料和侧写。通知其他人在飞机上见，我开车送我们俩到机场。” Aaron抓起他的文件和他的行李，向办公室门口走去。他已经做出了一个决定。他希望Reid加入他们的团队。现在，只剩下，他想和他发展吗？

XxXxXxX

Aaron坐上了飞机，Reid坐在他的对面，当所有人终于都登上了飞机时，年轻男子依久散开头发，自然垂下遮挡住他的脸，他快如闪电地翻页阅读文件。

“Hotch？”Morgan问道。这引起了Reid的注意，他抬头看向他们。Aaron知道Morgan和Dave一见面就立刻认出了他“Hotch？？？”

"队员们, 这是Doctor Spencer Reid. 之前在Andi Swann的DTTF. 在Vegas卧底一年，最近结案."

Aaron看着他们消化这个信息的表情时，都是一脸“我们他妈的为什么会没发现？”

“嗨！”Reid向队员挥手。他从椅子上直起身子，放下了手里的案卷。 “Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, 喜欢被称为JJ, Alex Blake, and David Rossi。”

“Spencer，很高兴见到你，”Blake说，她坐在他旁边的座位上。 “Spencer在我的班上做过讲座。”

“Reid在一个月前，在拉斯维加斯的案子里帮了大忙，我们当时并不知道他究竟是谁，直到今天早上的面试。我想，如果他能作为一个伴游成功卧底，又在BAU对他的审查下保住自己的秘密，他给自己赢得了进组的机会。”

“谁审问他？”

“第一个是Agent Rossi，他做得很微妙。然后是Agent Hotchner，与Agent Rossi和他在一起。”Reid笑着拿起他的案件档案。

“你是真的有在阅读吗？” JJ指着文件问。

“我有遗觉记忆，每分钟可以读取两万字。”Reid的眼睛并没有离开他的案件档案。

“即使Spencer说，智慧是无法量化的，他也有着187的智商，”Blake笑着说，Reid的脸颊微微有些红晕。

“我想起你了！”Dave说着，坐到Aaron旁边。 JJ和Morgan一屁股坐在了沙发上。 “Gideon对Andi Swann背着他把你从学院偷走很生气，他甚至还打电话和我抱怨。”

Spencer脸上的红晕加深，他把头埋进案卷中。Blake转移了大家的注意力，让他们放过他。

随着案件的进展，Aaron越来越想知道Andi怎么会如此轻易地放他走，他的能力简直是奇迹。于是他与Andi通了几条短信，原来他在那边的工作，正是与BAU一样。Reid的地理侧写速度比组里任何一个人都快。他与队员下机后，他们就发现Reid几乎无所不知。事实，数字，甚至他脑子里还存着阿马里洛的地图。小组还了解到，比起一名司机，他是一个更好的导航仪。Morgan坐了一次他的车后就不再让他碰方向盘，当然，当得知他是在拉斯维加斯和洛杉矶学会开车的，就解释了这是为什么。

通过这件案子，Aaron更加确定了一件事，他绝对不会把这个年轻人放走的，他和队友们相处和睦，他看起来似乎和Pen是完全不同的人，但他的内里却与Aaron约会的那个男孩并无不同。Aaron似乎已经无法自拔了。

XxXxXxX

Aaron很远就听到了Jack的笑声，他看了看手表。Jessica原本一个小时后才会送他回来，他想知道是谁在办公间，Jack又为什么这么早就到了。经过Morgan的办公室，Aaron在格子间看到只有Reid一个人陪着Jack。

“Dad！”Jack从Reid的办公桌的角落跳下，那个天才也转身看到他时，脸上的笑容淡了一点儿。难道他不知道他一直陪着玩的是谁的孩子？

“嗨，小家伙。Jessica呢？”

“她有紧急工作必须去做。我告诉她我没关系的，Doctor Reid会陪着我。”Jack拥抱了他，然后把他拉回Reid的办公桌。 “我们在玩游戏。我在桌子排好所有的牌，然后他闭上眼告诉我之前的顺序。”

“这真是太厉害了。”Aaron看着Reid，Reid只是耸耸肩。 “你准备好去吃晚饭了吗？”

“Doctor Reid也来吗？”Jack问。

“Jack，我敢肯定，你爸爸只是希望你们两个一起吃。”Reid从他的座位站了起来，这时候Aaron才注意到他的电脑已经关上了。当Jessica到的时候他应该已经准备离开了。Aaron觉得愧疚，他居然没有注意到这些细节，Reid已经陪着Jack不知道多长时间了，而他本该早已经回家了。

Jack转向他嘟起嘴，一副可怜的小模样，让Aaron忍俊不禁。

“没关系，Reid，我不太想出去餐厅吃，你觉得披萨怎样？”

“但...”

“在我的公寓里，我们可以放松坐着，看一些我们都喜欢看的电影。”

“Please, Doctor Reid?"”Jack转身朝Reid嘟嘴，看着天才不禁崩溃的样子， Aaron的嘴角不自觉地弯了起来。

"Okay."

Aaron很高兴Reid没有开车，这意味着年轻男人可以十分合理地与他们同坐一辆车。Jack很兴奋，好像和Reid一起是有史以来最好的事情，从车门关上直到他在公寓前停好车，他们的聊天都一直没有断过。Jack一下车就立马冲进房子里，因为他想给Reid看些东西。

“我从来没遇见过其他小孩像他一样愿意听我说话。”

“Jack是个相当....早熟的孩子，他喜欢阅读，喜欢晚上让我读给他听。你是一个活的百科全书，Reid，这对他来说太有趣了。”Aaron跳下了车，在Reid的动作之前帮他打开车门。年轻男子抬头看着他，微微皱了皱眉头，但还是走了出来。Aaron关上门，用一只手搭在男人的背后带着他到公寓。Jack打开门，关上警报。 “你可以把包放在任何地方。想喝杯咖啡吗？我可以煮一壶。”

“不用，清水就好，或者汽水也行。”Reid环视了一下房间，Aaron知道他不是想侧写它，只是单纯地想看看。他的视线移动得太快，汇编了整个房间和这里所有的一切。这是他的习惯，Aaron相信这就是他不用看路，和他们边说边走，却不会被家具绊倒的原因。Aaron走近他。

"我有Dr. Pepper和雪碧."

Reid转身发现Aaron贴着他的身边时，倒吸了一口冷气， “Dr. Pepper就好。”他眼中的困惑说明他有点无措，Aaron喜欢这样的变化。

“当你把头发剪掉时女孩们都非常不高兴。”Aaron也想念他的长卷发，但他现在的发型也不错，刚好可以一把抓起。Aaron伸手抚过他微卷的头发，他已经做了决定，手指往下来到天才的脖子后面，他不打算再否认他想要的了， “我也有点想念它。”

Spencer看着他，脸上的困惑不再，但却多了一丝犹豫，但是没有害怕。Aaron把他逼到了墙上，让他无处可逃。他把手放在纤瘦男人的臀部，贴近脸亲吻他。Spencer嘴唇微张轻声呻吟，他的味道甚至比Aaron记忆中的更好。一阵奔跑的脚步声让他连忙松开，年轻男子走到窗户前往外看。两人都有点呼吸困难，保持距离有助于冷静。

"Doctor Reid，我有一长串单子的问题想要问你。Daddy说你什么都知道。”Jack拿着一个黄色的法律笔记本，他来到沙发上，轻轻拍了拍他旁边的座位，用期待的眼神看向Spencer。Aaron笑了笑，去拿汽水了。

“辣香肠披萨可以吗？” Aaron从厨房里喊。

“可以，”Jack和Spencer回喊。

“这是一个很长的单子。”

“自从我听到dad告诉Aunt Jessica ，你什么都知道，我就一直存着我所有的问题。”

Aaron一边听着Jack问了一个接一个的问题，一边下单订披萨。Spencer碰上其他小孩子时多数都很尴尬，自从年轻人加入队伍的两个月以来，他就知道这点。但跟Jack一起他不但不紧张，反而更轻松。他留在厨房里，淡出他们的视线，希望也让Jack暂时不再想起他。

"Jack, 你不用叫我Doctor Reid，叫我Spencer就好."

"Okay, Spencer." 他又问了几个问题，而Aaron毫不奇怪Reid知道它们的答案，可是Jack下面的话却让他吓了一跳，"几周前我听到Aunt Jessica跟她的朋友聊天，她说dad恋爱了，我以为是Beth,不过...."

"不过什么？" Spencer问，Aaron知道Jack的语气，自那以后他们都不会再提起Beth，自从她伤了他的心，这是Spencer加入前的事，他还没有听说过她。

“Beth离开时真的伤害了他，Uncle Dave有安慰Dad，但他们一直是很老的朋友，你是他从工作的第一个带回家的朋友。”

Spencer沉默了，Aaron心中有点抱怨他的爱子，Aaron知道他只是太爱他的父亲了。终于他步入客厅，Aaron微笑着看着沙发上的两个人。Jack抬头用大圆眼和微笑朝他发射狗狗电波。这狡猾的小狗崽肯定看到他们接吻了。

"Jack, 你从走廊出来前是不是偷看我和Spencer了?" Aaron问道，Spencer双眼震惊地瞪着他.

"你以前没带过同事回家，我只是好奇嘛。"

“那关于我跟Spencer接吻，你怎么想的？”Aaron一直看着Jack的眼睛，但他伸出手，绕过他儿子的身后，放在Spencer的大腿上。

"我喜欢Spencer，他人很好。"Jack靠近Spencer，年轻男子搂过他的肩膀抱了抱他。

"我也喜欢Jack."

门铃响起，他们的讨论要暂停一下了。 “Jack，你可以带Spencer去洗手准备吃饭吗？”

Jack露出牙齿甜甜的笑着，拉起Spencer的手，沿着走廊走向浴室。Aaron付了他点的披萨饼和面包条的钱，给送餐的女士付了小费，关上了门。Jack已经坐在餐桌前，上面放着一罐雪碧和一罐Dr. Pepper。Jack面前的杯子是Spencer帮他倒的牛奶。

晚餐后，温馨的电影时间。Jack想躺在Aaron身上，所以Spencer坐在沙发转角，Aaron头枕在他的膝盖上，Jack趴在Aaron的胸口，天才的手指轻轻梳过Aaron的头发。Aaron觉得，再没有哪一刻比现在感觉更幸福了。终于，他们拥有了一个完美的大团圆结局。

 

The End


End file.
